User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/2015
Ludupdate Lud said he'd be back on the 23rd, most likely. He'll see if he can edit when that happens if he's not suffering from jet lag/school crap/etc. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Alrightyokiedokie. I hope he's feelin better when he returns and I look forward to seeing him again, so right on. Talk 00:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Biz-Ludus history idea This thing is an idea I came up with and I wanted to know if you wanted to use it and stuff and reference parts of it in the Bizarro story. Put in edit-only view for people who don't want anything spoiled and stuff. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 17:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Also: '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 17:32, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Just in case ye didn't see the comment I have ref pics for Rudolph and Horst ready. When you're up to it and wanna do it, yell at me to come into chat or somethin and I'll send ye the ref pics. Hope you get better soon matey. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. get off my lawn ya damn commies Talk 04:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) BUBBLEGUMSLINGER >=You're at your office right now to start a new day's shift fondly regarding a jawbreaker in your mouth.|-| >=Wait, what about the tit- Well you see, the the gumball machine appears to be shattered, you figure it was some chowder-hero who did this - he's like the only one who is an anti-sweetist, you think loudly. Anyway that don't matter; Your new shift being 'the most fun hitman around' is beginning right now.|-| >=But wait, don't hitmen have to kill? Is killing really fun to you? Well, you enjoy killing - but unless it's not diabetes or incarceration, then no - you decide to give Death the finger anyway. Do you use guns? Yes you do. Do you use bullets? What the sweet heck? You use ammo that no other kind of "sanies" use - GUMBALLS.|-| >=Why GUMBALLS!? You see, having a sweet tooth is one thing, but the matter of crime-fighting and being a hitman-for-hire is you don't simply waste good lives for them to learn a lesson, you make sure they enjoy the moment - EVEN IF THEY DON'T - until some admin with a brain full of Wiki comes saving the day then working again like nothing happened. Besides, if you HAVE to get hot, you ensure there's plenty of sticky gum to- *clears throat* sorry - getting ahead of myself here.|-| >=So there's a Gunslinger, that's ABC family right here. Then there's a GUMSLINGER... A GUMSLINGER, I hear you asking (Ask it if you haven't yet)? Yes, you're 100000 right. A GUMSLINGER is proclaimed to be 'the most fun hitman around', using guns filled with gumballs that explode into sticky gum - slowing your enemies and sweetening your chances of victory bringing the proper justice.|-| >=That all being said, you behold your tri-holster that is just blunting out of your trench coat containing 3 types of your only modus operandi: BUBBLEGUMSLINGER. Each type is a- Whoa whoa whoa not so fast! Why the helc would you ever have more than one? I mean, is there an ammo issue like stated in the beginning? Or is it because you can never have more than one gun? Did I even mention about ammo shortage? I stated that the gumball machine is broken, absolutely no misprints mention. Anyway, the answer could lie on the latter, but you'd like to think that's neither. Each type is its own user. They're like jigsaw puzzles, to get the big gumball in the big hole and- *clears throat* getting ahead here again. Like you said, you prefer to use the right one for the right purpose. As you showed just now, there's 3 types of "BUBBLEGUMSLINGERS" available at your disposition:|-| S= Type S - A trusty semi-shooter that uses a glass to contain the gumball ammo- CAN IT EVEN FIT IN THAT HOLE- It doesn't create such a bulge that people would ask if you're happy to see them but anyway, this shoots a gumball in speed of faste. How faste? Very Sanic. As mentioned, when this projectile hits it will explode into sticky bubble gum that aids you in slowing those pesky criminals. You could aim this in someone's mouth, but the last time you did that resulted in going to the hospital due to a choking hazard.|-| A= Type A - Fully automatic machine BUBBLEGUMSLINGER. Unlike type S, the glass is interchangeable so that you have backups if the criminal happens to be a party-poop-shit-fucker and blow the bulb up. This one is mostly for parties, as a fluttershy of gumballs fly everywhere. As a singular gumball, it doesn't have much force, or else some God of Balance will have a field day with you. There's also a little gauge to let you know when it gets too heavy on continuous shooting, so you always put a mental note to never overstress, but sometimes you just don't care. This might be safer to eat, though do you really want to risk it? What if it shoots somebody's eye out because it has lower accuracies in mouth-shots? Or endure choking like that one incident from the description from Bubblegumslinger Type S? Such cases are top secret because then Chowderevelian wins and your image goes bye-bye.|-| μ= And last and certainly least, Type μ- Wait like the English letter M? Wait how are you alive Exactly; Type Moo(n). And just like that, it looks like a regular pistol with a 'spoiler' of a moon, right? JOSEWRONG. It is actually a BUBBLEGUMSLINGER 'PROTOTYPE' that uses what you don't like to call "MAAJICKS". Blessed with the MOON, you think to yourself (and others probably should too) that this is the "DEADLIEST GUMBALL SHOOTER EVER DESIGNED". Unlike the other types of BUBBLEGUMSLINGERS, this doesn't have a complementary gumball glass because it is completely manual. That's right, a POISONONE-SHOT gun. This thing can bend adamantium. HELKING ADAMANTIUM. However because this is a prototype, this would produce a lot of sex with Luna RECOIL, and then it would come BREAK. You don't keep that in your pants the BACKMOST slot of the holster for no reason, other than reservation for the final battle against Chowderevelian for EMERGENCIES.|-| THEND=What? Did I say something offending? Oh well, narration over. Thank you for your momey & time mite. Now go to octopus I'm done- So yeah, Happy Birthday, oh gog o'Fan-Ball. An idea for a singular weapon based obscurely of Pinkie Pie turning into THIS in a matter of over a year. Sometimes the wait is worth it. The lore is somewhat of a take back on the Problem Sleuth (even though it doesn't sound like it at all). And finally, no ponies were harmed/consulted in the making of this. 22:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah, man, thanks! This is real neato, and with a little lore to boot, aheh. I'll be sure to put my new guns, er, gums, up somewhere on display. Talk 23:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday wishes from me, as well! For the occasion, I made something I had in mind since early when I saw that one joke, which I admittedly know little of, and found the continuance of memes only fitting for the celebration of your creation: TheTimeMaster. Hopefully you like this little callback/joke work of the reference, and I hope you have a happy birthday, man. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) And a happy birthday from me as well, matey. I'd whip up a gift for you but unfortunately I'm gonna be busy all day. I'll have the night off but by that time I'm just going to want to out because I'm going to be exhausted. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lel gifts. But yeah, happy birthday, comrade. Kill the assignment that is due today. If not then lel, but yeah. I feel like I'll owe at least two gifts to everyone by the end of this summer. Wait... Did you see that? ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" "S" "A" "μ" "THEND". "And last and certainly least, Type μ- Wait like the English letter '''M'?". Sam confirmed. I am always here. ALW Thanks all for happy birthday gifts and wishes! Talk 21:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well, shet. I can't really compete with bubblegun goodness, but here's a late pet I guess: Zosheet (genderless) is a blanket of darkness that keeps all underneath it awake for the most unusual of reasons, often involving study habits or internet usage. Thank you very much for your time that is all. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Whoopdedoo here's the usual Loody fakeout. Keeper (genderless, image came out like garbage but it was cooler in concept) has powers that can best be described as "those times you're sure you're awake and then the alarm goes off and it was just a dream". A devout follower of Chaos, Keeper protects his mortality by wearing the Zosheet, though at the price of never falling asleep himself. Not as grand as I'd hoped and probably not as grand as you'd hoped either, so I'm really sorry about that. You can delete the hidden tag for this once you see it. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Thankye muchly Looder. Will register. Talk 21:58, May 13, 2015 (UTC) About certain contributions by someone SOSHEE- *shot* Anyhow, this. And in general all of this guy's edits, because yeah. I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to explain to him that this is stupid. What should I do/could you be a good bureaucrat tell this guy how things work? Thanks. Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'd do it myself but I'm not exactly "right in the head" at the moment due to delirium, so I'd probably make some stupid mistake. Sorry. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I have seen a message about that passing by, yes. Could ye perhaps give me a little advice on how to proceed? Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Fanball fighting game potentially progressed! I've learned somewhat the arts of M.U.G.E.N and I can possibly make this game, except lots of the sprites given won't work :\ NutikTehWolfTalk 19:09, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Future-ref gamma Did you have any plans for strife specibi of the gamma session of SGRUB? I might find some use for writing the flashbacks in TPS with this info. Be warned though: 21:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Aside from the ones that are already established (i.e. Isevel Pickaxes), I have no preconceived notions of the strife specibi of the gamma trolls at the moment. Talk 22:04, June 30, 2015 (UTC) The Witch Troll hunt Since Zekrys Adepri is technically your OC, mind if I use him as an insert for my chapter of TPS? I'm only asking since he was involved with Poxtenbent!SGRUBeta and even get a more significant role in their Sub-Session as evidenced in the Spamland Sandbox. 16:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, m8, go right ahead. All clear. Talk 22:04, November 2, 2015 (UTC)